User blog:DA151874/Pokemon: Critical Hit
WELCOME TO THE HOMEPAGE OF Pokémon: Critical Hit! Thanks so much for all of the support! For every 50 comments I will do something special! SUPPORT THE WIKI! http://pokemon-critical-hit.wikia.com/wiki/Pikachu ---- Remember to post them comments! Updates Update 0 I wanna make one. I want character suggestions. Here are ones that I will put in: Hah, I removed this, so If you didn't see it... Update 1 Wow, thanks for the support. With the kinda half success Top down I didn't expect this! Thank you, seriously. Anyways, I have decided on the name Pokemon: Critical Hit, voted by you guys! I feel like I announced the game and gave you no ideas of the game's gameplay, and while It is still early in development, I want to post this picture: It's Pikachu VS Pikachu! I left out the health bar for convenience, so there is that. This wont be a pic of the day type thing, but whenever I get a new thing done, I will update this. The gameplay will be very similar to Carbon Fighters, but is supposed to have a competitive side using cancels and stuff. I can't wait to release a trailer! Update 2 Here is some of Pikachu's moveset! A attack: Thund*r***** B Attack: C***g* C Attack: **r* I want to reveal more, but there wont be much in V0.0 and I want to keep it a surprise and stretch out the info as long as possible! I love the moveset ideas! I just finished another character! I would tell you but.... *yawn* I need a nap..... Update 3: HUGE UPDATE I already made a promo trailer? Sorry, It's a crime you get to see gameplay footage. This will reveal not one, but TWO unannounced characters. Unfortunately, this will be the final roster of V0.0. 3 more will come in the next version! Here is the video: And I hope you enjoy and continue to follow this game! I read and consider EVERY comment, so keep posting them! And if anyone wants to make a wiki for this they are welcome to, but I will let this be a hugely fan driven project. Now if you will excuse me, I have some work to do! Update 4 Game Maker is nice, but I feel like I am alone using Game Maker and programming games. So, with the help of Villainger.... POKEMON: CRITICAL HIT WILL BE CONVERTED TO MMF2! You may notice in the trailer that some moves cancelled REALLY fast for no reason and sometimes lasted a long time. This will no longer happen! Also, I can add jumping. The only downside: The release date WILL be postponed. I have no set one for V0.0, but I want a few stocking stuffers you can play over the holidays, including a new update of FNAF:TD. The game SHOULD be released over the holidays, but I may run into a problem or two. Update 5 Okay, so the change to MMF2 is a hard one, and I will not guarantee I am sticking with my decision. Anyways, todays picture is of an early version of the CSS! There is a blurred out pokemon? Once he is finished Villainger will make a trailer for him... I can say his play style is the OPPOSITE of Snorlax's, with all attack and speed. You can guess in the comments, and when someone gets it right, I will say on the blog that someone did. Also, still waiting on a wiki, just sayin ;) Alright guys, I'll see ya! Update 6 I can proudly say that P: CM is going full steam and I almost finished my third character! He will probably make a SPLASH in the competition..... Anyways, this may be a bit early but here is my tier list SO FAR. S: ????? A: Snorlax B: Pikachu Pikachu is VERY small and strange sized compared to the other 2, and the mystery character has a neat technique that could TURN THE TIDE of the battle. And I do want to say that someone, somewhere in the comments guessed him. With all of the MKS problems and stuff, I feel like we should all get on a happy note, as depression and sadness wont help! Over the weekend I plan to add P2 for my characters, along with adding Charizard. After I do that, I need to make the knockback, which will be easy, and the CSS plus the menus! Update 6.5 We also now have a wiki! Feel free to suggest characters there, and stuffz. Whatever you want to do on it, I guess. Me and JD are ze admins, so there ya go. http://pokemon-critical-hit.wikia.com/wiki/Pikachu Update 7 Well, someone leaked the new character on chat. For the sake of the other fans, PLEASE don't tell anyone if you know him. :'( I won't reveal who he is yet, and I will give no more hints. Look at the logo and you should know. He will have a cool trailer courtesy of Villianger. Alright guys, Back to work..... ---- Please comment! Suggest chars in description. Possible moveset ideas too [[User:DA151874|'DA IN THA HOUSE!!']][[User talk:DA151874|'Talk Board']] Category:Blog posts